I Art You
by MelodicSecrets
Summary: 26 Year old Natsu Dragneel had the last of the watercolors on sale, and some strange girl named Lucy wanted them. "Was that the fabled... black friday shopper's rage?" Natsu X Lucy/ NaLu


**I'm still not sure if this will just be a twoshot or a little story filled with art centric aus. ^^ I will update 88 stars soon dw. I just have to write the chapter... heh. This is just a little drabble btw, twoshot maybe. You saw the thing above. Bleck.**

 **Sorry for mistakes, I write on my phone and it was about to die, but my charger is messed up. I had to hold it weird while I typed and couldn't correct it very much *sob***

 **Daler Reedus = Daler Rowney, an actual kind of watercolors :)**

* * *

 **I Art You**

* * *

Never in my life had I thought I would be there.

By there, I mean cornered by a crazy blonde woman with obvious murderous intent.

All I had wanted to do was get some black Friday shopping done at the local Walmart. Not get mugged by some random lady.

"You, mister, are a horrible person!" She glowered.

Was that the fabled... Black Friday Shoppers Rage?

"Um..." If I could have seen myself, I'm pretty sure I would have been as pale as a ghost. "Well, I'm 26 and I like pancakes and tamales and-"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

Hadn't she just asked me to explain myself? Ugh. Women.

Before I could even protest, she took one hand off of her hip and pointed at me accusingly.

"It doesn't matter. You _know_ what you did." Her chocolate eyes narrowed accusingly at me. The strange psycho woman paused and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Count to three, Lucy." She took another deep breath, in between each number as she counted to three. Her eyes opened

"You have to share." She said, much calmer now.

"Look uh- Lucy...?" I held my hands up in defense and continued with her tense nod, "I have NO idea what you are talking about."

"Listen up." She adjusted her loose sweatshirt that had a picture of the Gryffindor crest from Harry Potter on in, "All the nearby stores are out of the "Daler Reedus" watercolors. And then I came over here and saw you and there were two of the watercolors so I was like, 'Oh good one for both of us' but then you were like 'NO' and took both so I think that's very rude and as I look at them in your basket I see that they are both the same, and so you should share." She rambled.

"Oh- you want some of the paint. Why didn't you just ask?" I tilted my head to the side for a second, before grabbing the watercolor package and handing it to her. "Can't say I blame ya for the outburst now. Daler Reedus Watercolors are the best." I grinned. One of my hidden talents is loosening the air around a tense situation.

The Lucy girl paled and nodded. "Yeah... thank you. I didn't expect you to hand them over. Most people don't on Black Friday, because it's so cheap. Um... Sorry for being rude and... Thank you mister!" I couldn't help but think she looked cute for a second there, too. With her hair in a messy bun and a Harry Potter shirt...

She scurried of before I could reply with anything.

I can't even remember why, now looking back, probably just because a cute girl talked to me, who was not cute but rather just a organism, or maybe it was because she was nice and apologized and I thought that was cool, but I think that I had a really goofy sort of grin after that.

(Daler Reedus is still the best kind of watercolor to this day. For more reasons than one.)

 **xXx**

It was a couple weeks later before I saw that Lucy again. I was on my way to the nearest Arby's, because I am scum for good fast food right after finishing a picture. Now, I never eat in at a restaurant but my gut said "eat in bud". So I did.

And I was minding my own business, walking into Arby's to indulge in some curly fries when all of a sudden something... No, someone- rams into my back and I get knocked flat on my face. Whoopee!

"Oh my god!" I heard a mortified gasp from behind me and there was Lucy, with blonde hair and a shirt that said "I hunt demons" with the Shadowhunters symbol under it. Other than that, she looked just like she did the last time he saw her.

"I'm so sorry! I just love Arby's, and my friends don't approve of fast food. If they see me here they attack me but somehow I made it here and I was trying to be stealthy like a ninja but..." She rambled on. I couldn't really make out everything she was saying so I just ignored her and stood up.

"Don't worry about it." I assured her.

"Ohh, but I feel so bad!" She whined. "Oh here, let me buy your meal for you! I feel so bad!" She offered.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I can get it."

"Noooo, you can't. You keep being so nice to me and I'm just acting horribly. I'm not always like this you know, I was the angel of my class." She nodded, matter of factly.

I had figured out that this strange girl was a weirdo.

She then grabbed my arm and pulled me to the counter.

"Welcome to Arby's, how can I help you?"

"Now order." She said, shaking her head to the worker manning the register. She gave me a harsh 'or else' look.

"Urgh... Fine. I'll take a roast beef sandwich and curly fries." Is what I settled on. Usually I would eat one of everything, but I wasn't making this strange girl buy the whole menu for me. Lucy ordered and guided me to a table.

She chose for us to sit in a booth.

"So, you come here oft- wait." She began, her eyes wide and she waved her hands around, "T-Thats not what I meant. I meant, do you eat at Arby's very often? Ack. I'm so embarrassing." I chuckled at her weirdness and nodded.

"Yup. Their fries are on point, so I eat here a lot."

"Ah, I see." She replied.

We sat in silence for a moment waiting for them to call our order.

When they did, I offered to go retrieve it since she was paying.

We ate in silence as well at first, however I was not, am not, a man of silence. So I attempted to make conversation.

"Have you painted anything nice with those Dalers?" I asked. Her whole face lit up, and she nodded. "Yeah! I made some really awesome, in my opinion, pictures of my favorite characters from Shadowhunters. There was Will and Tessa, my OTP, those are from the Infernal Devices, which is sorta a prequel but not really also to the Mortal Instruments. Speaking of that, I also drew Clace and Malec and I'm still working on Sizzy. Ahh, I love books!" The air around her seemed to glitter. I somehow just realized that she was really pretty, so I was spacing out just a little but but I mean- I was a 26 year old man with every capability to not get distracted by pretty girls.

"And then there Lady Midnight, which is sorta of a sequel kinda but also not, yet also yeah," she paused, as if to make sense of what she had just said, "And it's also amazing but I just got it and so I haven't had a good chance to read it." Man, I had thought to myself, this woman can ramble. Not only could she ramble, she could talk at 90 miles an hour speeds. She continued to talk as we both ate our food.

"Oh, sorry, I must be rambling. You look spaced out. Ah, um," she observed my food stuffed face for a second before lighting up red, "Maybe I should go," both of us had finished our food, "I'm just holding you up."

I shook my head. I don't know why, but I didn't want the strange girl to leave yet.

She checked the time on her phone, as she stood up and gathered her things.

Ting! I, a modern genius, had a brilliant idea. A mischievous scheme.

"Hey, why don't you send me a picture of those characters you drew. I'm sort of curious!"

Her head shot up from her phone like lightning and her mouth dropped from her jaw a little bit. "Are you asking for my phone num- you know what, that sounds like a good idea. And you can send me what you painted."

She took the receipt and ripped it in half, taking a pen from her purse. She messily scribbled her name and number on it. "Here. Text me and I'll get yours." I dumbly took it from her hand and smiled.

"See ya!" She said her goodbyes as well and scurried off, leaving me standing there staring at her number.

In situations like these, even the most manly of men can't help blush. It's not every day some pretty girl gives you a number. So naturally I blushed.

If I remember correctly, she was tomato red too.

 **xXx**

To: 1 777 888 999

-This is Lucy, yea?

I stared at my phone. I decided to wait till the next day to text her, but I had no idea what to say. I plopped over on my bed and stared some more, waiting for a reply. Her phone number, I decided, should be in my contacts. I don't think I was blushing, but who knows, as I set her name as "Luce". It was originally a typo, but I decided to leave it.

From: Luce

-Yep! Who is this?

'It's Natsu, the dude from Arby's? You still wanna show me those paintings you did?' I replied giddily. Originally, my request to see her art was an excuse to talk with her more. However, I couldn't help but actually be curious.

'Oh yeah. Arby's dude! Actually, I dropped my phone in the toilet yesterday and my phone camera doesn't work now...' My chest flooded with sudden disappointment, until she texted once more and said, 'I could bring them over, if you want to see them so badly. That way you can show me what you painted as well :)'

I gaped at my phone, and fumbled out a 'sure, I gess'. Then, I freaked out and corrected it to '*guess' and she 'lol'ed. She was virtually laughing at me already, and we just started talking!

'But that sounds good. I'm not doing anything right now, or tomorrow, but if it's too sudden then we can do it later! Hehe :3' I was pretty sure her "Hehe :3" was the cutest thing I had ever saw on my phone.

'Oh, now is fine but u need my address right?' I didn't notice, through my embarrassment, that I had typed u instead of you.

She replied yes, she would need it. I gave my address to her, and she said 'maybe 6? '

'6 is fine' I texted back. She agreed and said she'd see md then.

I sat on the bed for a little but and pondered what had just happened, before huffing. This was all _way_ too embarrassing.

After I plugged my phone in for some charging, a sudden thought came to my mind. I threw my head around and gasped. I didn't usually care much about my house's hygiene, so it hadn't occurred to me before.

"Oh no," I gasped. "My house is a giant mess."

So I figured I was screwed. I had 2 hours to clean this whole house and frankly, I am, and was, a horrible cleaner.

"Well, crap."


End file.
